cnmfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Rules
CnM is played between X number of players (usually 2) titled "Summoners" which summon Creatures and use Spells to try making so the Hit Points of their opponent reach 0, therefore winning the match, while using Runes to power themselves up so they can increase their chances of survival. Basics and Win Conditions Each player starts the game with 500 HP and 100 Mana and, as previously mentioned, the player who makes their opponent reach 0 HP wins the match, although there may be other win conditions. Board Each player's board is composed of 5 slots to summon Creatures to, named Creature Slots; 5 slots to use Normal Spells and Equipment Spells, named Spell Slots; 3 slots to place Runes, named Rune Slots; 1 slot that is shared by both players where the Zone Spells are placed, named Zone Slot and 1 slot which represents The Void. Deck Each players has a deck composed of 50 to 60 cards and within their decks and there can only be 3 copies of the same card. Turns CnM is turn-based and, everytime a player starts their turn, the turn counter goes up by 1. The players must first play either Rock-Paper-Scissors or roll a dice and whoever rolls a higher numbers gets to choose the order in which they want to play. Each player starts the game by drawing 5 cards from the top of their deck and after the first turn both players draw a new card each turn. On each player's first turn they cannot deal damage in any way to their opponent(s) but the player going second can still destroy creatures on the field. The turn is divided into different phases: * Starting Phase, in which a player declares he has started their turn, then, if any effects are supposed to be activated during this specific phase they are activated and after that the player whose turn it is, draws for turn. * Playing Phase 1, during this phase the player can summon any Creatures as long as they have mana to do so and activate any type of Spells or Moves. * Battling Phase, during this phase the player has the option to choose a creature he controls and a creature that his opponent controls and declare an attack upon that creature, iniating the process of Battling. Also, during this phase, neither Zone Spells nor Equipment Spell can be activated by the player nor can Creatures be summoned unleast it is by a Move's effect but Normal Spells can be still be played whenever each player chooses to. Any player performing their first turn cannot attack their opponent but if it is not the first turn of the match they can attack the opponent's creatures and deal damage to them. * Playing Phase 2, the player can go into this phase after finishing the Battling Phase, not being able to attack for the rest of the turn and being able to activate Zone Spells and Equipment Spell once more before finishing up their turn. * End Phase, in which a player declares that their turn has ended and that the next player may start their turn, then, if any effects are supposed to be activated during this specific phase they are activated.